fashlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Fash Cup FAQ
How do I vote in Fash Cup? Simply open the voting window and start voting. For every pair, click on the avatar who a) you think matches the theme and b) would have been voted for already. Votes cost Heartbeats. A correct vote earns you 1/5 of a Key. Since the percentage scores for each avatar change every time someone votes, you will guess correctly or wrongly based on chance and how other players vote. Why is my vote “wrong?” Since you earn Keys from voting in Fash Cup, the voting process is more than just choosing which you like better. Every time you vote, you are voting for the avatar you think matches the theme and/or was chosen by voters already.' '''Your vote is counted as wrong if the avatar you voted for is less popular than the other. '''How can I tell who is less popular if neither is dressed according to the theme?' In this case, cast your vote for the avatar you think is at least better dressed in order to have the best chance of winning 1/5 of a Key. Why don't you just make a skip button? It would throw off the game balances. Every time you don't vote for a pair, their scores are affected and you save a Heartbeat that the game expected you to spend. Because each avatar is shown a roughly equal amount of times in Fash Cup, if you were able to skip a pair, that avatar would actually be voted on less than others, skewing her results. Some players choose to cross out the Fash Cup window if neither avatar matches the theme; in doing so, you are actually giving those two avatars a chance at scoring higher. The Fash Cup was designed so that voters would sometimes not know who to vote for, and a “skip” button would dramatically damage the results and the process of voting. I feel like I keep seeing the same outfit over and over again. Why is this? This is probably because they are beginning players who only have access to a few different pieces of clothing. In other cases you see repeat looks since players have a tendency to copy the winners or each other. If in doubt, simply refresh the game, because the Fash Cup will stop working if your game has been disconnected from the internet. In that case, the same 4 or 5 avatars will continuously appear and your votes will not be counted. Do I really see players from all over the world in Fash Cup? Yes. We cannot guarantee you'll see an avatar from every country participating, but each pair is generated randomly from the pool of global players. I never see my neighbors' or friends' avatars. What's up with that? While such an occurrence is possible, there is no way to know who your neighbors are while voting. Moreover, with 50,000-100,000 players in each Fash Cup, it is extremely rare to see someone you know. It is far more likely to see someone else wearing the same exact outfit as someone you know. How are the results calculated? During the contest, after every vote, the percentages of each avatar are updated. When the contest ends, the Fash Cup automatically deducts a small amount of points from avatars wearing something that does not match the theme. This is not strict, however, as non-matching clothes/accessories can still win if they obtain enough votes. Moreover, those who get deducted points are extremes. For example, the system prevents bridal winners in the office or bikinis in the winter. Not every theme has this system. Finally, the top 10 rated unique ''avatars (generally above 93%) are chosen as the Global Top 10. No more than 1 of each dress or top/bottom combo can appear in the Global Top 10. This does not apply to the Country or Neighbors Top 10. '''Does anyone have an advantage in Fash Cup?' We have had winners from every participating country worldwide AND at every level of the game. No one has an advantage as the results are calculated after every vote and everyone is shown roughly the same amount of times to players at any level. In addition, anyone can win the Fash Cup wearing any style at all. Your chances are highest if you know what is popular and are able to identify what matches or does not match the given theme. In addition, having Diamonds or Keys clothing/accessories does not give you an advantage. In fact, a player who is wearing totally "free" items can still be in the Global Top 10. In that respect, both paying and non-paying players, old and new, have the same chance of getting high scores or winning in the Global Top 10. How do I know what to wear for a given theme? Why don't the developers give guidelines? We encourage players to be creative while dressing for the Fash Cup. We believe that every theme should be left open for interpretation so that the voting and the results are varied and interesting. Since the results are ultimately decided by what players choose, any guidelines from the developers would be meaningless. As general advice, it's always best to be creative and have an eye for trends in each theme. Since voters choose according to what is most popular in addition to what matches, the best possible strategy to earn Tiara Points is to try a variety of different and creative looks for each theme to see how you score and learn what the voters did and did not like. Since only 1 of each combo/dress can appear in the Global Top 10, copying the winning looks is not advised. If you don't make guidelines, why does Fash Cup even have themes? The themes are in place to encourage players to try their luck and skill with a variety of styles and to avoid the same dresses/looks winning over and over. Without themes, the voting is reduced to a competition between just a fraction of the clothing/accessories the game has to offer. Our hope is that each theme generates results unique to that theme based on what clothing/accessories are available, the Fash Cup system, and the voting preferences. Why can't we win Diamonds for being in the Country or Neighbors Top 10? This would be unfair for various reasons. People in countries with a small population of Fashland players would have a greater chance of winning Diamonds, and players in countries with many Fashland players would have less of a chance. Similarly, those with few neighbors could consistently win Diamonds, while those with 150 neighbors would have a smaller chance. The only place where everyone has a fair shot is on the global stage. Category:Fash Cup Category:FAQ Category:Guides Category:Gameplay